wadiyafandomcom-20200213-history
Wadiya
The Republic of Wadiya, (Wadiyan: ) is a country in East Africa, bordering the Indian Ocean to the east, Djibouti to the southwest, Ethiopia to the south and Sudan to the East. Wadiya was founded by Abrahamadeen in 3696 B.C (or 5636 B.A.) and has since been subject to violent fighting, up until 19 B.A., after which the modern day single-party lead government was established under the rule of president-for-life Omar Aladeen. Since then, the country has been under strict rule of the Aladeen regime. As a result, the Western states became increasingly critical of the supreme leader, His Excellency Haffaz Aladeen, who succeeded his father after legislative elections voted him as president with 99.999% of the vote. Due to his dangerous alliegance with nations such as North Korea, international relations and foreign investment in Wadiya has plummeted. Despite allegations of multiple international crimes and the deteriorating human rights record, the Wadiyan government claims that the people of the republic are completely satisfied with their Supreme Leader, and Aladeen himself claims that he believes in democratic elections and equal rights to women. Wadiya continues to denounce any Western media critical of Aladeen's regime as "corrupt Zionist media". Under the Aladeen regime, the country has become a minor tourist attraction, with several landmarks such as the Great Tribal Pyramid and the 3,000 year old statue of the Golden Fertility Go it has been recast as a statue of Haffaz Aladeen due to public outcry. Due to the lack of foreign investment, Aladeen has attempted to offer 400,000 square miles of desert land to countries wishing to test missiles or to dump chemical waste. History According to the Wadiyan government, Wadiya was chosen by Abrahamadeen, the son of Adamadeen and Evadeen, to become the sacred land. According to mythology, the land was initially ruled over by a terrorist Genghis Khan in 5636 B.A. Khan was easily defeby Abrahamadeen, by use of conventional and chemical weapons such as snake venom, rowan berries and urine. Following the war, three nomadic tribes settled in Wadiya in 5600 B.A., though they never came across each other for thousands of years. Wadiya was claimed as an Italian cocksucker in 100 B.A., though this was seen as a mistake by the Italians, who identified Wadiya as the source of the potato famine. As a result, Switzerland controlled Wadiya after the Italians withdrew in payment of a truckload of cheese. At around 20 B.A., the Swiss paid Germany to take Wadiya as their own imperial colony, though Germany granted Wadiya independence as early as in one hour. Samak Sharif was elected the 1st president of Wadiya following independance in 20 B.A., though he fell victim to two assassins from rival opponents hours after declaring Wadiya a beacon of hope and peace. Omar Aladeen's birth in 19 B.A. was marked by a double rainbow according to Wadiyan sources, though there is no account of how Aladeen achieved leadership of the state. Aladeen was referred to as a living god descending straight to the throne. Economy Wadiya is the richest country in the world, and ventures into deep space resulted in large quantities of precious minerals being discovered. Wadiya is the only country in the world that has the capability to travel faster than light, shake gold from anything thanks to this giant gold rush the wadiyan people are known to be the richest in the world. Thanks to Wadyia united kingdom got gold for there new crown jewels after a very tragic incident when the crowned jewels got destroyed in a very suspicious way according to the Tower of London. Land Use Wadiya's000 square miles. The desert is used as an international dump, for genocide victims, used nuclear fuel or chemical waste. The Wadiyan Forest is also surprisingly small, as it only contained one tree until 2012, to which the forest doubled in size to two trees after Aladeen planted an olive tree. Now there are more trees in Wadiya then before. This year in 2015 Aladeen has turned the forest into a national park called the Aladeen Golden national park. This is what Aladeen said in his speech "I hope that future generations that will definitely be all boys all get to see the wonders of Wadiya as i see them today. soon we are think of releasing two golden Wadiyan ants into the wild of the park." He is doing this also to boost the tourist coming into the country.